Together Forever
by HeeyKlaine
Summary: I am no good at summaries. It's just a bunch of Klaine fluff that doesn't appear in the episodes. You like Glee? Like Klaine fluff. Then you should read it :
1. Original Songs

Original Songs.

Blaine and I were finally dating. Repeating: Blaine and I were _dating. _Last week he confessed his feelings for me, and kissed me, and now we're together. Finally. We decided that this weekend we were going to tell my family that we were boyfriends. So, there we were, in his car, holding hands, as he drove us from Dalton, in Westerville to my house in Lima.

I could feel his hand tense and sweaty.

"Are you nervous?," I asked, grinning a bit. There was no need to be nervous. This was my family we were talking about. My parents, and my brother who were very accepting. And it's not like he didn't know my family. He practically lived at our house. He was my best friend only days ago.

"A little," he sighed. "Okay. A lot. It's because I'm gonna meet your family... like, as your boyfriend, and I have the right to be nervous, you know, I have to be nervous, I'm gonna meet my boyfriend's parents. Now... they're not gonna see me as that dorky Blaine anymore. They're gonna see me as your boyfriend, and..."

"Blaine," I interrupted him. "I'm sure they're just gonna love you. Trust me, I know my family." I gave him a reassuring smile, as we parked on the front of my house.

"Okay, just relax," he said to himself. I laughed a little. He didn't need to be that tense.

We entered my house and took off our coats. Dad was watching a football game in the living room with Finn and Carole was sitting on a chair reading her book, looking annoyed when the guys screamed at the players as if they were gonna hear anything.

"Hi, guys" I said.

"Hi, Burt, hi Carole, hi Finn," Blaine said. It was good that my dad never let Blaine call him Mr. Hummel or sir. It was always Burt.

"Hey, boys," my father said, without taking his eyes off the television.

When the game was over, Blaine and I sat next to my dad on the couch as Finn left to his room.

"Dad, we'd like to say something," I started as both Carole and my dad looked up at both of us. "Well... Blaine and I we're... we're dating now."

My dad wasn't really surprised. He knew I liked Blaine, and he wouldn't be very taken aback if I told him we were dating.

"Really?," he asked. We both nodded. "How long?"

"S-since last week," Blaine stuttered, still a little nervous.

Carole ran to Blaine and gave him a hug. I don't know why she did that but she was so caring, it was beautiful to stare at my step-mom and my boyfriend hugging each other.

"It'll be so good to Kurt. You know... to have someone," Carole said, wiping a tear that escaped from her eyes. "And to you, too, dear." she smiled down at him as Blaine let her go from his grasp.

"Okay...," I said. "Then is just that. I think we're going to my room."

"Alright. Just know, I'm really happy for you two," my dad said. "It'll be great for Kurt and for you too, Blaine. You both deserve it," Dad smiled. "And just know, kid," he nodded over to Blaine, "you are always welcome in this house, okay? You're part of this family now. Just like Quinn is, and how Rachel still is. And no matter what'll come to be, once a Hummel, always a Hummel, alright?"

Blaine nodded, smirking. I nodded too.

I took Blaine's hand and almost ran upstairs.

"Leave the door open!," my dad said as we left the living room.

(Blaine's POV)

Woah. That wasn't nothing like I was expecting... I thought it would be much more awkward, or... Okay, I don't wanna think about it now.

We laid on Kurt's bed, facing each other. It was a different feeling... I mean, to lay on a bed with Kurt. I never did this to any guy, or any girl. Okay, once, and in this same bed, but it wasn't the same. I was drunk, and I didn't even know I was here. And now, Kurt, that amazing guy was my boyfriend... I was so happy to be laying in this bed with my boyfriend. And especially because my boyfriend isn't anyone. He's Kurt Hummel. The fabulous, awesome, _beautiful,_ Kurt Hummel.

"It's weird, isn't it?," he said, as if he was reading my thoughts. "You know, to be this close to someone. To be somebody's boyfriend... to lay with somebody... It's just different, isn't it?"

I grinned.

"It is. But it is good. Especially because this somebody is you," I said.

My fingers traced his forehead, his eyelids, that closed, and opened again with the loss of my touch. I stroked his cheekbones with the back of my fingers, and then his nose. I traced his pink lips, that were slightly parted. I ran my hand down his arm, and took his hand in mine. I placed it on the left side of my chest, where my heart was. It was beating pretty fast. I looked into his eyes that were staring at me all the time, and when hazel met blue, I just couldn't help it; I took his inferior lip with my own lips and it wasn't a neither long nor desperate kiss. It was, in fact, a very small, sweet, gentle kiss, yet full of passion and desire.

"You're beautiful," I said.

"You're more." He smiled, as he brought his hand up to stroke my cheek.

And there we fell asleep, tracing each other's face, and getting to know each other better. And of two things I was sure: first, Kurt was right; the touch of the fingertips is sexier than anything. And second, I was falling really hard for this boy.

When he finally fell asleep, I kissed his forehead, and said, "Sleep well, my prince," but I didn't know if he heard me. But just when I said that, a huge grin appeared on his face as he slept, and snuggled up close to me, as I joined him in our own dreamland.

* * *

**Hey guys, I hope you liked my first chapter! I am really looking forward to publish one chapter per day, from Original Songs until Goodbye! Review PLEASE!**


	2. A Night Of Neglect

Original Songs.

Blaine and I were finally dating. Repeating: Blaine and I were _dating. _Last week he confessed his feelings for me, and kissed me, and now we're together. Finally. We decided that this weekend we were going to tell my family that we were boyfriends. So, there we were, in his car, holding hands, as he drove us from Dalton, in Westerville to my house in Lima.

I could feel his hand tense and sweaty.

"Are you nervous?," I asked, grinning a bit. There was no need to be nervous. This was my family we were talking about. My parents, and my brother who were very accepting. And it's not like he didn't know my family. He practically lived at our house. He was my best friend only days ago.

"A little," he sighed. "Okay. A lot. It's because I'm gonna meet your family... like, as your boyfriend, and I have the right to be nervous, you know, I have to be nervous, I'm gonna meet my boyfriend's parents. Now... they're not gonna see me as that dorky Blaine anymore. They're gonna see me as your boyfriend, and..."

"Blaine," I interrupted him. "I'm sure they're just gonna love you. Trust me, I know my family." I gave him a reassuring smile, as we parked on the front of my house.

"Okay, just relax," he said to himself. I laughed a little. He didn't need to be that tense.

We entered my house and took off our coats. Dad was watching a football game in the living room with Finn and Carole was sitting on a chair reading her book, looking annoyed when the guys screamed at the players as if they were gonna hear anything.

"Hi, guys" I said.

"Hi, Burt, hi Carole, hi Finn," Blaine said. It was good that my dad never let Blaine call him Mr. Hummel or sir. It was always Burt.

"Hey, boys," my father said, without taking his eyes off the television.

When the game was over, Blaine and I sat next to my dad on the couch as Finn left to his room.

"Dad, we'd like to say something," I started as both Carole and my dad looked up at both of us. "Well... Blaine and I we're... we're dating now."

My dad wasn't really surprised. He knew I liked Blaine, and he wouldn't be very taken aback if I told him we were dating.

"Really?," he asked. We both nodded. "How long?"

"S-since last week," Blaine stuttered, still a little nervous.

Carole ran to Blaine and gave him a hug. I don't know why she did that but she was so caring, it was beautiful to stare at my step-mom and my boyfriend hugging each other.

"It'll be so good to Kurt. You know... to have someone," Carole said, wiping a tear that escaped from her eyes. "And to you, too, dear." she smiled down at him as Blaine let her go from his grasp.

"Okay...," I said. "Then is just that. I think we're going to my room."

"Alright. Just know, I'm really happy for you two," my dad said. "It'll be great for Kurt and for you too, Blaine. You both deserve it," Dad smiled. "And just know, kid," he nodded over to Blaine, "you are always welcome in this house, okay? You're part of this family now. Just like Quinn is, and how Rachel still is. And no matter what'll come to be, once a Hummel, always a Hummel, alright?"

Blaine nodded, smirking. I nodded too.

I took Blaine's hand and almost ran upstairs.

"Leave the door open!," my dad said as we left the living room.

(Blaine's POV)

Woah. That wasn't nothing like I was expecting... I thought it would be much more awkward, or... Okay, I don't wanna think about it now.

We laid on Kurt's bed, facing each other. It was a different feeling... I mean, to lay on a bed with Kurt. I never did this to any guy, or any girl. Okay, once, and in this same bed, but it wasn't the same. I was drunk, and I didn't even know I was here. And now, Kurt, that amazing guy was my boyfriend... I was so happy to be laying in this bed with my boyfriend. And especially because my boyfriend isn't anyone. He's Kurt Hummel. The fabulous, awesome, _beautiful,_ Kurt Hummel.

"It's weird, isn't it?," he said, as if he was reading my thoughts. "You know, to be this close to someone. To be somebody's boyfriend... to lay with somebody... It's just different, isn't it?"

I grinned.

"It is. But it is good. Especially because this somebody is you," I said.

My fingers traced his forehead, his eyelids, that closed, and opened again with the loss of my touch. I stroked his cheekbones with the back of my fingers, and then his nose. I traced his pink lips, that were slightly parted. I ran my hand down his arm, and took his hand in mine. I placed it on the left side of my chest, where my heart was. It was beating pretty fast. I looked into his eyes that were staring at me all the time, and when hazel met blue, I just couldn't help it; I took his inferior lip with my own lips and it wasn't a neither long nor desperate kiss. It was, in fact, a very small, sweet, gentle kiss, yet full of passion and desire.

"You're beautiful," I said.

"You're more." He smiled, as he brought his hand up to stroke my cheek.

And there we fell asleep, tracing each other's face, and getting to know each other better. And of two things I was sure: first, Kurt was right; the touch of the fingertips is sexier than anything. And second, I was falling really hard for this boy.

When he finally fell asleep, I kissed his forehead, and said, "Sleep well, my prince," but I didn't know if he heard me. But just when I said that, a huge grin appeared on his face as he slept, and snuggled up close to me, as I joined him in our own dreamland.

* * *

**Hey guys, I hope you liked my first chapter! I am really looking forward to publish one chapter per day, from Original Songs until Goodbye! Review PLEASE!**


End file.
